Power Rangers: Fury Squad
by superpower37
Summary: A new team of heroes. San Diego has problems with villians, that lead up to one main one. San Diego is in need of hereos. And so, the Power Rangers come. They are called Fury squad. Kironner.
1. Gaining Power

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Eric and Conner McKnight.

Author's note: This takes place between Dino Thunder and S.P.D.

Characters: Conner McKnight: Red Fury Ranger: leader (again)

Eric McKnight: Blue Fury Ranger: no previous experience

Angela Nickerson: Green Fury Ranger: no previous experience

David Sherman: Yellow Fury Ranger: no previous experience

Erika Andersen: Pink Fury Ranger: no pervious experience

Chapter 1: Gaining Power

Eric McKnight was looking around a small shop in the town of San Diego when Angela Nickerson came in. Angie, as people would call her, spotted him and went over.

"Eric McKnight, twin brother of Conner" she said. Eric looked in confusion.

"Who are you" he asked simply.

"Angela Nickerson, I went to school with your brother" she introduced. Eric just nodded. Then, Conner entered and saw her.

"Angie? Angie" he called. They were long time best friends. Angie ran and they hugged each other.

"So, how's Kira doing" Angie teased. Conner laughed.

"Kira's fine, she's going to New York to study music" he replied. She smiled.

"And you're staying here for soccer right" she asked. He nodded. Angie was someone who the Dino Thunder rangers could trust to keep their secret, so they told her. Suddenly, the three of them found that they were no longer in a store, but a command center.

"What the heck" Eric asked. Conner and Angie just looked at each other. They understood what was happening. There was two other people there with them.

"What are your names" Conner asked. The two other people turned towards him.

"I'm David Sherman and this is my best friend Erika Andersen" the boy replied. Conner smiled.

"This is Eric McKnight, my twin brother, Angie Nickerson, one of my best friends, and I'm Conner" he said. They waved to each other.

"I see you all met each other" a male's voice said. They all turned towards it. A man, that looked a lot similar to Tommy Oliver, stepped out of the shadows in the command center.

"Who are you" David asked. Conner squinted at the man.

"Dr. O" he asked questioningly. The man looked at him funny.

"My name is David, I'm your mentor and you are the Power Rangers" he said.

"Dude! You look like my old mentor" Conner said. Everyone except for Angie looked at him.

"Don't call me dude" David growled. Angie giggled.

"Do you know a Tommy Oliver" she asked. David's eyes widened.

"He's my baby brother" he replied "I always knew he loved the Power Rangers too much". Angie and Conner laughed.

"I don't get it" Erika told David, the younger one. He nodded his head.

"Okay, on to the ranger designation" David, the mentor, said. All five of them lined up. They felt a power boost and then they looked down to see themselves in suits.

"Cool, red again" Conner said happily. Eric groaned.

"Blue! I wanted to be the red ranger" he whined. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Just be lucky you're part of the team. Eric, you know you have to keep your identity secret" Conner told his brother.

"Correct, you can never reveal your identity to a regular civilian. If you come in contact with another ranger, you can tell them. The other rangers will know because you're going to have to wear your color" David explained. Everyone groaned except for Conner. Two more men stepped forward.

"Greetings, I'm William Cranston. I will help with your technological requirements" the man in blue said. That made everyone scratch their heads in confusion. The man in red chuckled.

"His name's Billy, he helps with your technology. You'll get used to his language" he said. Conner was staring opened mouthed and Angie reached up and shut it.

"You're Jason Lee Scott, the first red ranger" Conner gasped. Jason went and patted his shoulder.

"Yes I am" he replied laughing. He took a drink of water.

"And you knew my other mentor, Tommy Oliver" Conner told him. Jason spit the water out. The kids jumped back. Jason coughed.

"Tommy was a Power Ranger again" he asked incredulously. Conner nodded grinning. Then, a siren went off.

"Get going guys" David said. They left in their new crafts.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. I'll Catch You when You Fall

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: The younger David will be known as Dave.

Chapter 2: I'll Catch You When You Fall

Conner was laying on the ground from being wounded. Eric was helping others fight and had already looked over. Finally, after the monster was defeated the others came over. The boss laughed and disappeared. Then, Eric turned and went to him.

"Are you okay" he asked. Conner sighed and looked at him in disbelief.

"You finally notice? I'm your brother! What if I died? I'll tell you one thing, if you'd gone into a fight, I'd follow you and I'd catch you when you fall. I'd always be by your side and most importantly, never leave you no matter what" Conner told him sadly. He tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Conner, I'm really sorry. I will be there to catch you when you fall, always" Eric said. He wrapped his arm around Conner and helped support him. A day later, Conner's health was back to normal.

"Bring a power ranger is cool" Erika whispered joyously. Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah" they agreed. They were sitting at a table in a teen hangout. Conner then, called someone on his cell phone and began chatting away. Then, he dialed someone else.

"Who were you talking to bro" Eric asked once Conner hung up.

"Tommy Oliver, Trent Mercer, Kira Ford, and Ethan James" Conner replied simply. Eric, Dave, and Erika looked at him funny.

"His old teammates" Angie told them. They all nodded understandingly. Then, a loud noise drew their attention to the door. A big, burly guy strolled in with a gun. They all froze except for Conner.

"Nobody moves" the guy said. Conner used his soccer speed to dart towards the guy. Unfortunately, the guy saw him and grabbed him.

"**CONNER**" Eric screamed when he saw the guy grab his brother. He was the older twin and usually felt the need to protect Conner. That's why he joined the Ninja Academy. The guy pointed the gun at Conner and pulled the trigger. Eric screamed in anguish.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
